Lluvia
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Hermione esta bajo la lluvia, sintiendose desgraciada, sin saber que ha abierto una herida difícil de cerrar en el profesor Lupin. Dejen Rr por favor!


**Lluvia**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo**: Historia Corta

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-Mail****:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx/  umi_dana@hotmail.com 

**************************************************************

**_Lluvia_**

__

_ **Notas antes de la lectura:****  primero es lo que piensa Mione, después del " * ", son fragmentos de una escena,  y haci sucesivamente, posteriormente también tenemos pensamientos de parte de Remsie. Espero entiendan me haya explicado n_nUUU. Y ahora a leer!!!**_

Me quede en medio de la lluvia, dejando que las finas gotas de agua empaparán mi ropa, creí que de esa forma limpiaría mi cuerpo,  que mi alma se limpiaría…

*

- Encontrarás a alguien que te corresponda de la misma forma…- le dio la espalda, volviéndose hacia el escritorio, tratando de encontrar algo con lo que distraerse.

*

Ante mí de forma majestuosa e indiferente a mi dolor, el castillo se alzaba imponente; ahí, se encontraba él…

Me quede parada junto al lago, dejando que el frío calará mis huesos, pensando inútilmente que la lluvia se llevaría mi dolor, mi tristeza…

Exhale un suspiro lastimoso, yo… Hermione Granger por primera vez me derrumbe ante el vacío que se abría a mis pies. No encontré solución alguna en ningún libro, mi problema más allá de lo que yo creía, y él único capaz de solucionarlo me dijo que no tenía la respuesta…

*

- Quería el amor de otro hombre- respondió en el marco de la puerta- más no quiero la piedad de ninguno.

*

Caí de rodillas sobre el pasto, para ese momento mis lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia… me sentía tan sola… tan alejada…

Simplemente cometí un error, y mis emociones me traicionaban, ni siquiera me di cuenta, sólo llegue a un supor entre la realidad y la imaginación, mis deseos fueron más grandes y yo fui incapaz de controlarlos…

*

Otoño, comienza la agonía de la vida, el mes en que  las heridas son más profundas y difíciles de sanar…

*

- Sólo te pido una oportunidad- murmuró Hermione suplicante

- Y yo sólo te pido que no me tortures más- dijo con la voz temblandole.

*

¿El amor?, yo no puedo permitirme ese lujo, yo no puedo permitirme esa debilidad, sentimientos humanos, tan complicados y a la vez tan sencillos de entender…

Siento temor, temor de volver al laberinto de mi alma, no sé si seré capaz de soportarlo, de volver a encontrar el camino que me lleve a la salida. 

*

- Remus…

- Lo siento- dijo él con tono duro pero afligido dando por terminada la conversación.

*

¿Acaso tendré el valor?, de volver a encontrarme con la bestia que esta en mi interior y de soportarlo, ¿de salir victorioso?, encontrarme con mis miedos…

Están ante mi, mis más absurdos sueños, mis  más aterradores temores… han tomado forma humana, una forma dulce y a la vez amarga: Hermione Granger

*

Hermione agacho la cabeza, presa de un mar de sentimientos. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Remus se sentía incapaz de verla a los ojos, no podía verla desecha, no por él, se sentiría incapaz de rechazar tanto amor…

La joven salió del despacho, conteniendo las lágrimas…

La lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo, tratando de darle un confort frío…

*

Remus Lupin, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts, veía con gran pesar por la ventana, la lluvia se deslizaba por el cristal. Acercó su mano derecha al cristal,, acariciándolo, sintió el frío de este en sus dedos, cerró la mano y golpeo la pared con fuerza. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Se sentía tan miserable…

*

La lluvia caía, siendo ajena a las dos personas que sufrían, sin embargo reflejaba el corazón de ambos amantes, reflejaba sus emociones…

*

**Notas de la autora: **

Moshi- moshi!!!. Alguien por ahí me pidió un fanfic de hermione- Remus y pues yo ni tarda ni perezosa me puse a trabajar en dicho fic. Me gusto bastante este fic y como me quedo, realmente es lindoooo n____n, bueno, sino lo digo yo quién lo dirá??? +o+. 

Quiero reviews, por favor, please!!!, qué quieren que haga???, me pongo de rodillas???, por favor reviews!!!!!!!  ^^UUU

Si les gusto o no, puchurren el botón del final y dejen comentarios.

Se aceptan elfos perdidos – Légolas *¬*- Sirius Black *¬*, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Tom Cruise, Oliver Wood, Orlando Bloom, Kamui, Eriol Hiragizawa, Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Welling, dinero, cd/s, la película de X-1999, imágenes de CCS; HP; X-1999, dulces, comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc. Todo lo demás (críticas, reclamos, bombas, mala leche) será bien recibido también, sólo que lo recibirá Siri- kun ^o^  ^____^

Matta- ne

**Lian_dana****: **Miembro de la orden Siriusana **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto**


End file.
